Wedding Lunch
by Purplebunny444
Summary: Lunch at newly married Cinder and Kai's wedding. Not proofread. No flames please. Cinder, Kai, Wolf, Scarlet, Cress, Thorne, and Torin are all in it.
1. Chapter 1

The grease brought emotion to her distraught gown. Cinder had absolutely no idea how to wear a dress skirt that seemed to have swallowed a small hool-a-hoop. She peaked down once more and saw the sweet and sour greasy sauce was starting to saturate the silver ivory lining her waistband. If people didn't notice her small curves from the dress, they'd notice now since the brown murky stain resembled that of a dog's after remains on a crystal white beach.

A nudge brought her from a stupor. Looking up into the blinding light of the ruby, gold, silver, encrusted chandelier, Cinder's attention was drawn to the waving hand. The red-head was starting to get annoyed, her anger well hidden by the amount of red she placed on herself.

"Yes, Scarlet?" Cinder gave a quizzical look, hoping she would take the hint and not have her throw the bouquet of cherry red flower.

"What did you spill?" Before Scarlet could receive an answer directly from the newly married woman, Cress spoke up.

"Sweet and sour sauce. But don't worry, it's hardly noticeable." Of course Cress would know. She was sprawled on her portscreen, quickly scanning each security camera's information and having other palace authority guards signal back to her. Cress, in her strawberry red gown that was so long it swept her at ankle (the dress length was suppose to reach either to the ground or knees, but Cress came to late to the fitting so they gave her the last in stock consider the shop was closed), a blue rose sweeping some of her little updo, was in charge of the safety of the Lunar Kingdom's new ruler, Queen Selene, the Cyborg. Better known as Linh Cinder of the New Beijing Common Wealth.

The whole round table started to snicker at their friend's expense. Cinder gave her best glare but eventually sighed and let a small smile show. It was Thorne that said what was on everyones' mind: "You'd think that would have happened with the cake. Red velvet and dark chocolate would be a fire on that dress." A dress, that consisted of a satin small sweet heart bodice laced in ivory, silk fitting sleeved that went to her wrists, and the skirt adorned with ivory lace and silver at the hem. The Lunar crest was imprinted secretly on the back of her corset, a reminder from the every day lunar shop that she had gone there instead of a Royal Boutique.

"I purposely gave her a smaller piece to keep her dress from staining." Kai laughed, his white suit and red sash rippling with his euphoria. "I think we should keep the stain as a reminder of this day."

Scarlet added, "Her hair would have let it be blended in!"

Wolf chuckled. "Then we would of had to have palace officials rip it out of her hair!" Cinder cringed at the thought but let the banter continued. It was true, after all, that her hair was like that of a complex braid. The French braid started from the ear of her face, around her head and traced itself into a flower. t would have been very hard to remove anything from it.

"Get grease in it and I'll be back where I started." At that, everyone burst their hyhena bubbles and laughed until tears came. Cress made a point of it by passing around pictures on her portscreen of Cinder's old mechanic booth, where she met Kai, the Emperor of the Common Wealth, her husband.

"No," Scarlet panted, "what about when you shot your husband."

"That was because we had to start the revolution!" Cinder gasped out. The laughing needed to stop or she would be forced to shut down.

In a last ditch effort, she tapped Kai's knee. She sent a portscreen message for him to check.

_No more laughter. System will start automatic safety shut down._

Understanding past his dark eyes, himself signaling for everyone else to settle down. Other tables around them noticed, distant gossip and cheesy stories of how people supposedly seen or met the King and Queen throughout the years. All the gold and ivory encrusted red and white tables faced the one group in the center.

"You ok, now?" Thorne whispered. Cinder held her breath before nodding.

"My body wasn't use to having that much muscle movement in a while. It released a bunch of chemical reactions that the cyborg parts hadn't recognized. I'm fine now." She gave a faulted smile.

"Talk about it later?" Kai lowered his voice so only he and her could hear. She nodded in understanding.

"Ok everyone. Let's throw the bouquet and then we'll meet the royal wedded couple on the dance floor." The directions were given by Torin, Kai's advisor.

The newly wedded couple walked out the reception room, laughing with giddiness.

**I randomly wrote this so I don't expect it to be good. I'm going to be a terrible writer and not reread this, my excuse being I need to shower. Must. Wait. For. Last. Book. to. come. Out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Appoligizing ahead of time for the sentence and spelling errors to occur. I'm typing on a Kindle. So I think I put this story on "complete," but I wanted to try and add some of the storied the wedding guests could have talked about. **

**Thank you for the three reviews and the follow! I'm not sure who at the moment said what but I will check back later; the reviews made me smile. Story time:**

Faith:

The crimson liquid was at a stand still. The table had moved along with the other friends and families laughter, making a move to try and tip over the Crystal wine glass, the intoxicating wine an inch a wah from peeking over the brim. The twenty two gear old seamstress looked up after checking that the wine was stable. How embarrassing it would have been to have royal wine tip over at a royal wedding? It would ruin her shop's reputation!

Peeking over Manuel's right shoulder, she could dimly see the royal table through her water braided hair. She had mentally cursed many times at her sister for not finishing the simple chiffon bun and putting the strings of hair into it. Her one consolidation was that her mahogany hair was slightly passed her shoulders enough so the hair would not frizzy. Her image worried her to no end. Especially her dress. For stars sake, she was suppose to be a seamstress for the best in the Common Wealth! Her pink dress was too pearly in material that it looked like the sky pink polish on her nails. The empire neck line showed her shallow breathing because her corset was on too tight, as a "hint" from her mother to find a husband soon. Manuel's ocean eyes caught hers and blood krept to her blushed-up face. She felt like a pepper: red, hot, and painless. She was beyond numb.

"Let's hear Faith's story on meeting The Lunar Queen. Or would you rather discard the answer?" Manuel seemed preoccupied with catching the sushi on his plate despite the offer. She took it.

"You mean besides in the New Bejing shopping plaza? Well, I suppose there was one time...though it really wasn't much." Faith knotted her straight hair in nervousness. "I was called up by her former-isn't she her former legal guardian?-anyways, where was I? I, uh, well you know how my shop is a family owned business?" She was sure she smelt of sweat. The others nodded for he to lead on. "Right, well, um, uh, oh yes so Linh Adri called in asking us to make some dresses. At first we, well, we weren't sure if we should to be honest with you. There was a, a uh rumor twirling about that the family had a cyborg step daughter..." She peered over Manuel 's black suit again in guilt toward the new Queen whose table was flooding in laughter. A device was being passed around.

"Anyways," Faith set her vibrating hands on her satin lap, "we had to accept the customer since we didn't have a reason not to, after all. Um, well we got to the apartment and we stayed there for some time until the Queen came. I mean-no disrespect to her majesty- we wanted to get out once we saw her. Neither of us wanted to make a dress for her. Now, I mean, well it uh, it would be an honor! But anyways, her little sister was quite happy to see her, quite sweet. The other sister didn't show as much interest...and neither did her legal guardian. Look," she huffed glancing around the table as if she was being interrogated, "when we saw her we wanted to get out. She wanted a dress but we made some excuse saying that we didn't have enough material. We could've always gone to the store to buy more but we didn't. We were suppose to be there for another half hour but we got out. End of story."

Luke, another, questioned her more. "Did the Queen expectant dress?"

"Um, well, yeah. What else is there to think when there are some seamstress in your apartment?"

Luke, the sand colored man, nerve further chance to answer because the Emperor's Royal Advisor made an announcement.

The new friend sitting at the round table stood up, Manuel offering Faith his hand.

Maybe outrun yourself out there is a good think, was the one thought that went through her head.

**I May post a picture of how I pictures the dress, since I want to make it. I came back from the tombstone unveiling of my late grandpa, and Faith was one of the name on the tombstone so the end of this is dedicated to that and my grandpa who always put otheres interests before his, in which at the end of this chapter the character learns to do. I'm not too awake right now so the ratio to talk and description is probably really bad. With the frizzy hair thing, I have ling curly hair and it usually gets frizzy if it's not up so I used that. Oh, and I don't drink so the chapters may not be totally correct. I'm a sixteen year old girl, I make mistakes aka typo v this on a kindle. Hope you enjoy and sorry about the k ow quality. I tried getting some of 5b, facts eight from when the seamstress visited but I read the book May be four gears ago? I haven't gotten. Chance to really focus on the beginning but yeah. I figured the person sho mentioned husbands to Pearl I think would say the same Tina daughter.**


End file.
